


The Reconciliation

by BlueEyedMrsBaelish



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Canon Compliant, Consensual Kink, Dom Bucky Barnes, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Metal Arm Kink, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6840067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedMrsBaelish/pseuds/BlueEyedMrsBaelish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two months after Steve and Bucky disappear, Natasha comes home to find a special member of her past in her living room. They spend the evening catching up - in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reconciliation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madrefiero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madrefiero/gifts).



> Feel free to leave kudos/comments/questions/feedback! I love hearing from you guys, whether it's something good or something I need to work on! :)

“You could at least remember me...”

One sentence, one fleeting moment and yet Natasha had been unable to keep it out of her head. It had been two years since she’d seen him last, at the fight on the bridge. He was the Winter Soldier then, complete with brainwashing and complete loss of memory. Natasha hadn’t taken his unrecognition to heart, knowing herself what it was like to be on the receiving end of it all.

This time, it was different.

Just moments before, he had been James Buchanan Barnes again. He was Bucky, best friend to Steve Rogers. But a few trigger words had sent him spiraling back into the darkness known as the Winter Soldier, who had one job and one job only - kill.

When Natasha had heard the commotion after Cap and Bucky’s capture, she had known exactly what had been let loose. When she finally was able to reach him, she jumped up and locked her thighs around him, her hands hitting his head in an attempt to at least knock him out. Next thing she knew, her back had been slammed against a nearby table, and the metal hand which had once squeezed her neck in passion was now squeezing her neck with intent to kill. The look in his eyes was pure coldness mixed with unrecognition. And instead of begging for her life, one single plea had exited her lips.

\--

“Another day in paradise.”

Natasha opens the door to her flat, a soft sigh exiting her lips. It had been two months since Steve and James had gone missing, and she hadn’t heard a word from either. Tony had messaged her once in a reply to her inquiring about Rhodes. She had spent part of the time looking for the super soldiers, but gave up rather quickly, knowing that they would resurface when they want to.

As she enters the small flat, Natasha shuts the door behind her and turns on the lights, her coat sliding off of her shoulders before she hangs it up on the nearby coat rack. As she turns around, she’s suddenly aware of the presence in her living room. Even in the dark, she knows that silhouette. Before she can speak, a voice echos from the darkness - one she didn’t think she’d hear for a long time.

“Здравствуйте, Наталья.” (Hello, Natalia.)

Her eyes close as the Russian words fill her ears, her heart beating against her chest as the emotions she had tried so hard to push back come flooding forward. She steps forward, turning on the light to see the man she had once loved - and maybe still does - so dearly gazing back at her. The look in his eyes were unlike they were just weeks earlier - they’re full of emotion, but the one that sticks out to Natasha the most is recognition. 

“Привет , Джеймс . Прошло много времени.” (Hello, James. It’s been awhile.)

The Russian comes to her easily, the beautiful language leaving her lips and lingering in the air between them. After a moment James walks over, a half smile on his lips.

“It’s… It’s good to see you, Natalia. Under better circumstances, that is.”

Natasha can feel her cheeks redden as he approaches, a reaction only he can elicit from her. “You’re a wanted man, James Buchanan Barnes.”

James half laughs, his eyes never leaving her face. God, why does he have to be so fucking /sexy/? “That may be so, but there’s only one person I care about wanting me.” He sighs, running a hand through his hair. “Natalia, I’m sorry. About… Everything. I did recognize you, you know. I just couldn’t stop.”

“I know.” Natasha steps forward, her hand moving to gently grip his newly reconstructed metal arm. God, that arm. “I’m glad you recognize me now, though. I’ve missed you, James.”

Bucky’s eyes flicker back and forth as he studies Natasha’s face, and for a moment it feel as if nothing had ever changed between them. His smile only brings the red in her cheeks out, and with a grin he reaches up and brushes her cheek, relishing the way she reacts. “Is it bad that I want to do so much more than just talk right now? I know it’s been years and I don’t have a right to ask that of you, but… You’re so damn beautiful.”

The words are all Natasha needs to hear. With a smirk she stands in front of him, her lips mere inches from his yet not allowing her body to touch a single inch of his. The warmth between them is electrifying and it takes all that she has to not just jump into his arms.

“Что вы ждете , Джеймс Барнс?” (What are you waiting for, James Barnes?)

Before she can process what’s happening, Natasha -- no, with him she’s /Natalia/ -- is pressed up against the closest wall, her legs wrapped around Bucky’s waist as his lips crash against hers. It may have been years since they’d been together last, but the moment their lips touch it seemed like it had been mere hours. They were still beautifully in sync, and Natalia couldn’t remember the last time she felt so… /alive/.

“Джеймс…” His name pushes past her lips as he continues to kiss her, his tongue eagerly exploring her mouth as her hands deftly move to remove his shirt, the kiss breaking as she quickly pulls it over his head and tosses it aside. One hand moves to trail along his metal arm while the other reaches down in between them to cup his straining erection, a hiss escaping his lips.

“Я скучал по тебе , Наталья.” (I have missed you, Natalia.)

Before she can respond Bucky’s lips evelop Natalia’s again, his hands making quick work of her shirt and bra. Breaking away from the kiss his lips trail down her jawline and neck, sucking on the pulse point in her neck to elicit another moan from her. Smirking, he continues to kiss and bite down her chest before taking a nipple into his mouth, one hand gripping her ass while the metal hand quickly tugs down her pants, two silver fingers pushing past her undies and deep into her core. She gasps, her back arching as she grips his broad shoulders, her hips grinding against him in a desperate need for more. God, that /arm/. It was her weakness, and he knew it.

“Ты собираешься ебать меня здесь, или трахать меня в спальне ?” (Are you going to fuck me here, or fuck me in the bedroom?)

James smirks, his head moving up so he can graze his lips against hers, his fingers still pumping slowly inside of her. “Почему не так ?” (Why not both?)

Keeping herself wrapped around him, Natalia grins as she can hear him unzipping his pants, her breath ragged and uneven, her heat already soaked and ready for him. His metal fingers are soaked with her arousal, and she knows that he loves it as much as he does.

Her train of thought comes to a halt when James pulls his fingers out of her, only to immediately replace them with his cock. As Natalia gasps and clings to her lover, he whispers one word into her ear, a word that sends a shiver down her spine.

“Мой.”

/Mine/. His thrusts are quick and deep, filled with lust and need and desperation. Natalia rests her head against the wall as James moves to kiss and suck on her neck again, her hands gripping either shoulder as she grinds her hips against his, relishing the way he fills her so /perfectly/. God, she missed this. How could she have gone this long without him? He completes her, as she does him.

As they move together in perfect harmony, James whispers her name in her ear over and over, his voice low and gruff with arousal. Natalia finds herself coming close to that blissful release, and as if reading her mind James reaches in between them and begins rubbing her clit in slow circles with his metal thumb, his lips hot against hers. Natalia shudders and gasps as she slowly climbs higher and higher, yelling out his name in Russian as she finally reaches that peak, followed by a string of expletives.

Before she can completely come down James lifts her from the wall and carries her into the bedroom, falling backwards onto the bed so that she’s riding him. He grips her hips tightly as he slams upwards into her warm heat, his eyes trained on her face. Grinning, Natalia shudders as she splays her hands on his scarred, muscled chest, her hips moving in an achingly slow fashion, lips curved up in a mischievous grin.

“Моя очередь , дорогая .” (My turn, darling.)

Gripping his wrists, Natalia pins them over Bucky’s head, well aware that he is much stronger than her. Grinning, Bucky allows her to take control, leaning up to capture her lips in a heated kiss as she bends over him. She allows him to kiss her, sucking on his tongue hungrily as she begins to ride him, her eyelids fluttering closed as she focuses on /him/. At this angle, she can feel every inch of him inside of her, each thrust allowing her to lose herself in how damned /good/ he feels. His cock pulses inside of her, and soon she finds herself riding him harder, letting go of his hands so she can sit upright and take him in fully. 

Sitting up suddenly, James wraps an arm around his lover’s waist as his metal hand moves to tease her again, his hips moving at a fast, desperate pace. Grinning, Natalia cups his face with her hands and kisses him deeply, meeting his thrusts as her hips slam back against his. She can feel her second orgasm approaching quickly, and without warning she whimpers into his mouth, her inner walls clenching around his cock as she hits that beautiful peak again. Before he can stop himself, James follows soon after, spilling inside of her. His metal arm wraps around her as well as he keeps her pressed as tightly to him as possible, his lips pressing kiss after kiss to hers, not wanting to ever let go of this moment.

James and Natalia stay tangled together for a few long moments, two lovers reconciled after years of being apart. When they finally break apart, Natalia smiles, her voice low as she whispers in his ear the words she’d been longing to say for what felt like decades.

“I think I love you, James Buchanan Barnes.”


End file.
